Omiai
by Derwyd
Summary: Noriko le sonrió a la nada y asintió decidida, tenía ya 25 años y sus padres no se estaban haciendo más jóvenes, como la única hija que ambos tuvieron y el deseo de ellos de verla feliz, sabía que tenía que renunciar a parte de su independencia, fue por ello que aceptó ser parte de un omiai y sintió que se ganó la lotería cuando vio la foto de Okumura-san. [Ash/Eiji].


**Renuncia legal** : fanfiction hecho por y para fans. No poseo ninguno de los derechos legales por sobre la obra. No lucro, no plagio.

 **Pairing** : Eiji O./Ash L.

 **Advertencias** : divergencia del canon, _fix it_!AR, universo ubicado en el futuro, menciones de abuso infantil, prostitución, _boys love_ y _sorpresa_ :D.

 **Resumen** : Noriko le sonrió a la nada y asintió decidida, tenía ya 25 años y sus padres no se estaban haciendo más jóvenes, como la única hija que ambos tuvieron y el deseo de ellos de verla feliz, sabía que tenía que renunciar a parte de su independencia, fue por ello que aceptó ser parte de un _omiai_ y sintió que se ganó la lotería cuando vio la foto de Okumura-san, quien tenía 27, tenía una sonrisa cándida en su foto y mencionaba cosas como _respeto mutuo_ y _no me importa si mi esposa sigue trabajando_. Era más de lo que muchas de sus amigas buscaban, era mucho más de lo que ella esperó y perfecto para lo que ella quería.

* * *

 **OMIAI**

Noriko Takahashi era la una hija de Norio y Eliette Takahashi y era considerada _mestiza_ : mitad japonesa, mitad extranjera. Había muchas cosas que los japoneses eran, pero la generalidad es que, pese a que el país encontraba novedoso el concepto de casarse con extranjeros, los nipones se complicaban un poco al momento de buscar pareja cuando uno era sangre mezclada, los japoneses eran más nacionalistas y muchas familias miraban con el ceño fruncido dicha unión simplemente por temas tradicionales. No importaba si Noriko nunca hubiera pisado suelo internacional, que su francés fuera increíble, que consiguiera notas adecuadas en el colegio y en la universidad ni que sus facciones fueran más destacables (pómulos más definidos, facciones más finas, caderas un poco más anchas y más busto), todo palidecía ante la tradición y las raíces niponas.

Incluso así, ella pensó que lo había hecho bien, tenía su vida controlada, un trabajo que le gustaba, amigos, algunos novios con los cuales nunca pudo concretar nada, un departamento que arrendaba por el centro de Tokio, su vida era buena, con altibajos, ¿pero qué vida no las tenía? Fue por eso que el llamado a la responsabilidad le llegó cuando su madre fue internada en la clínica por una fuerte recaída, al parecer el resfrío que tenía pasó a ser una fuerte infección pulmonar y estuvo hospitalizada por cinco días.

Fueron los peores cinco días de su vida y fue allí donde comprendió que su madre se hacía vieja, que las arrugas en el rostro de su padre ya no eran culpa del cansancio, que el pelo cano de su madre a veces se escapaba del tinte de la peluquería.

De todas formas, no era como si sus padres la hubieran obligado a mucho, nunca le pidieron nada más que hacer lo mejor en cualquier meta que tuviera fija, fue por eso que meses después, cuando sus padres se acercaron a ella con la idea, Noriko no pudo decirles que no.

—Tu padre y yo no nos hacemos más jóvenes, _ma fille_ —su madre le sonrió tranquila—. Además, quiero conocer a mis nietos. Solo dales una oportunidad, ¿sí?

Su padre asintió cándido, claramente la idea de tener nietos alegraba su corazón ¿Y quién era Noriko para decir que no lo intentaría? No era como si la estuvieran forzando a casarse.

—Está bien —les sonrió—, solo tengo dos requisitos.

Su madre se rio jubilosa y su padre solo asintió como esperando esa respuesta.

—Todo lo que quieras, Nori-chan —respondió el mayor y Noriko asintió un poco nerviosa porque era un gran paso, un poco feliz por darles esta alegría a sus padres, un poco tensa por lo que estaba porvenir.

Y ella no sabía cuánta razón tenía al estar nerviosa, los primeros _omiais_ fueron casi desastrosos, era como si el problema no era la familia era el hombre.

Noriko quería seguir trabajando, no quería más de dos hijos, no tenía intenciones de mudarse fuera de Tokio donde estaba toda su vida, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? No era como si estuviera buscando _omiais_ en medio del campo, estaba buscando en Tokio.

—Takeshi-kun busca emprender un negocio en Kyoto, eso no te molestaría, ¿cierto, Noriko-san? —le preguntaron una vez.

Y ella suspiró, internamente, casi con cansancio, para luego sonreír de manera comprensiva y beber de su té. El kimono era restrictivo, el arreglo en su cabello había quedado más tenso que la vez anterior y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, toda esa tarde parecía querer salir mal.

—Si lo que está preguntando, Hamida-sama, es si me molesta que Takeshi-san busque nuevos horizontes en negocios en otros lugares: no, no me molesta. Ahora, si lo que me está preguntando es si me mudaría a Kyoto con él, pues la respuesta está en mis requisitos, ¿no es así? —y le sonrió de nuevo para ser cortés pese a que la señora frunció el ceño y espetó algo por lo bajo a su hijo.

Y si no eran padres helicópteros, eran los chicos con los cuales tenía que ir a una cita después de la primera reunión:

—¿Trabajas? ¡Qué bueno! Eso significa que no extrañarás trabajar cuando te quedes en casa.

—Pues en mi familia siempre fuimos muchos, así que esperamos por lo menos tener tres hijos. Es uno más, así que no creo que te incomode mucho.

—¿Y eso es con lo que te vistes en la semana?... Bueno, no importa, si quieres te puedo comprar otra ropa.

Y fue allí cuando nació una nueva regla:

—No quiero ir a _omiais_ si saben que nos vamos a llevar mal, ¿por qué no se juntan ustedes primero con los padres del interesado y ven si calzamos? Ustedes saben lo que busco y sé que escogerán bien. No es como si antes no se hiciera así, ¿no?

Noriko sonrió y su madre asintió.

—Tienes razón, Nori-chan. Tan inteligente, como su madre —agregó traviesa la mujer tomando su taza de té. Ambas disfrutando de una lánguida tarde de domingo en la visita regular que hacía ella a sus padres.

No escuchó de la palabra _omiai_ o _tienes que ponerte tu mejor kimono_ hasta meses después. Ella no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que toda esta locura comenzó, pero ahora tenía 25 años, la habían ascendido en la empresa y estaba de lo más cómoda en una oficina un poco más grande que su anterior cubículo, por lo menos ahora tenía privacidad de sus compañeros de piso, de sus subordinados. ¿No se oía eso bien? Ahora Noriko Takahashi tenía _subordinados_.

Se oía increíble según ella.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, informes que entregar, informes que pedir, informes que revisar, reuniones de marketing, salir a comer con sus amigas a la hora de almuerzo, volver para responder llamadas, pasar a la tienda de conveniencia, acariciar a su gato cuando llegara a su departamento y tomarse su bien merecida cerveza, fue por eso que le sorprendió ver una carpeta en medio de la mesa de su comedor, una carpeta que ya se le antojaba ajena de tantos meses sin verla.

Un _omiai_. Su madre había estado en su departamento. No era irregular que ella viniera, no pasaba con recurrencia, generalmente lo hacía cuando quería revisar si ella estaba comiendo bien, si Fuu-chan —su gato— estaba alimentado, si había regado las plantas o, recientemente, para dejar la carpeta del _omiai_ en el comedor.

Había solo una nota sobre la capeta, _échale un ojo y me dices_ , y Noriko la tomó mientras se lanzaba sin miramientos en el sofá con un sufrido bufido.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —se dijo con voz áspera, abrió la lata de cerveza con una mano y abrió la carpeta con la otra tomando un largo trago, lo necesitaba para soportar lo que se venía.

Al abrir la carpeta, lo primero que vio Noriko no fue un hombre con traje sentado mirando fijamente tratando de dominarla con la mirada, sino que era una de esas fotos que sacabas cuando estabas entre familia y amigos, allí había un hombre que estaba sonriendo no a la cámara, sino a la persona detrás de esta, era tan cándida que se la quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de desviar la vista a la izquierda y mirar el pequeño currículum de esta persona.

* * *

 **Eiji Okumura**

 _Registro familiar_ : Prefectura de Shimane, Izumo. Registro Familiar en Izumo City Hall, apartado de Koryo, 1320 Koryocho Nibu, 699-0812, Japón.

 _Dirección actual_ : Kichijoji, Tokio, Japón.

 _Edad_ _ **:**_ 27 años.

 _Estudios_ : Escuela primaria de Izumu Shiritsu Kandowaga.  
Escuela secundaria de Izumu Shiritsu Sada Junior High.  
Universidad de Kioto.

 _Ocupación_ : Fotógrafo profesional.  
Instagram: .  
Twitter: .  
Página oficial: eijiokumura.

 _Profesión y cursos que posee_ : Producción de videos y películas. Mención honrosa.  
Licencia de conducir para vehículos de uso particular.  
Magíster en diseño visual y fotográfico en la Universidad de Nueva York.

 _Pasatiempos_ : viajar por alrededor del mundo, tardes tranquilas, salidas espontáneas.

 _Salud_ : tengo miopía de 0.5 en ambos ojos desde hace años, no ha empeorado.

 _Núcleo familiar_ : Mitsuki Okumura, Haruko Okumura, Yukino Okumura, Ashford Okumura.

 _¿Qué buscas en tu futura pareja?_ : no mucho, realmente. Que sea comprensiva, atenta, independiente y segura de sí misma.

* * *

Noriko leyó toda la información como una brisa: fresca y rápida, era el _omiai_ más expedito que había leído y por primera vez le planteaba más preguntas que respuestas.

Generalmente, lo que ella leía de estos informes eran un montón de _hice esto en el colegio, logré esto en el trabajo, sé reparar televisiones, armar muebles, me gusta acampar en la Antártica_ y un montón de cosas que variaban entre aburridas e impresionantes y quizás, en alguna y que otra cosa, Okumura-san era igual al resto, pero a la vez distinto en una manera tan básica que no perdió tiempo escribiendo cosas innecesarias, sino que sencillamente agregó sus redes sociales, dijo un poco de sí mismo y listo.

En algún momento entre toda la lectura, ella dejó de lado la cerveza y sacó su teléfono para realizar una rápida busca por internet, primero el Instagram que realmente era la versión oficial de su página web, lo mismo con el Twitter, por lo cual pronto se quedó sin mucho que ver que no sea revisar la galería del portafolios oficial de Okumura-san.

Él hacía fotografías urbanas y eran increíbles. Sepias, blanco y negro, coloridas, todas retratando distintas partes de la ciudad.

—Qué bohemio —se escuchó murmurar al ver manos en un vaso, luces de la plaza central, personas riéndose en una mesa, grandes rascacielos, una calle repleta de gente y lo que parecían ser bandas delictuales en una esquina, sonriendo alrededor de una persona que no podía ver muy bien.

No debería haberle sorprendido, Okumura-san vivía en Kichijoji, era uno de los principales barrios bohemios de Tokio y era _costoso_ , así que le debía ir muy bien como fotógrafo.

Y luego, como un pensamiento errante, sus ojos se dirigieron a un nombre que destacaba como payaso en boda: _Ashford Okumura_.

—Ehh… ¿Será mediohermano? —se preguntó para sí misma con una sonrisa. Quizás el hijo bastardo de alguien o quizás adoptaron, quién sabe. Noriko miró la foto de Okumura-san nuevamente, cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos del mismo color, era la imagen de un japonés cualquiera, pero se veía tan cándido allí entre medio de plantas, doméstico, comprensivo.

— _¿Aló? —_ Noriko parpadeó y se encontró a sí misma con el teléfono en mano sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuándo había marcado el número.

—Mamá, hola —saludó un poco sorprendida por haber realizado la llamada sin pensarlo.

— _Nori-chan —_ dijo la mujer a través del teléfono—, _son las once de la noche, ¿qué sucede,_ ma fille? —preguntó un poco preocupada la mujer.

—Lo siento, mamá, no me di cuenta de la hora. Es solo que… Vi lo que me dejaste.

— _Oh… ¿Y qué te parece? —_ había algo raro en la voz de su madre, pero Noriko no le prestó atención, más abstraída mirando la foto del hombre en sus manos.

—Me parece interesante. ¿Crees que podremos vernos la semana entrante? Esta semana no puedo, con el ascenso y todo eso, estoy un poco colapsada.

— _Claro que agendaré una cita. Me mandas un mensaje con el mejor día para ti. Los Okumuras tienen agenda disponible, así que no te preocupes por ello._

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos pronto. ¡Ah! Y mamá, perdona por la llamada tardía.

— _Nori-chan —_ llamó su madre un poco rápido, casi como temiendo que cortara de un momento a otro. Noriko la escuchó respirar unos momentos, como pensando qué decir o cómo decírselo, para luego simplemente agregar— _: cuando Okumura-san dice que tienes que ser comprensiva y segura de ti misma, lo dice enserio, hija._

—Claro —Noriko parpadeó un poco sorprendida y asintió pese a que su madre no podía verla—. ¿Algo más? —preguntó un poco curiosa por ese comentario.

— _Mantén tu mente abierta, ¿sí?_

Se despidieron unos minutos más tardes, Noriko terminó de beber su cerveza y fue a bañarse para poder terminar su día. Mañana tenía más informes que revisar y más reuniones a las cuales asistir.

* * *

Su madre apareció un miércoles por la tarde, solo le había mandado un mensaje de texto por la mañana informándole que estaría en la tarde en su casa para ayudarla a alistarse en su kimono, uno nuevo, más simple por las fotos que le había mandado, sin tanto ornamento como los anteriores. Noriko suspiró aliviada, no quería otro dolor de cabeza por cargar con tantas cosas en ella.

Ya le había pedido permiso a su jefe, podía marcharse dos horas antes de la salida oficial siempre y cuando tuviera todo listo. Fue así como se encontró abriendo la puerta del que era su hogar y lo primero que pensó fue que su departamento olía a flores, un olor poco habitual porque ella nunca fue de flores.

—Son de Okumura-san, como agradecimiento por aceptar la primera reunión —informó su madre con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Era un poco anticuado para sus gustos, pero Noriko solamente asintió y miró las flores con ojos curiosos.

—¿Tienen significado? —preguntó con dedos inquietos ya buscando su teléfono para averiguarlo, era un ramo poco habitual, colorido, pero ornamentado de tal manera que gritaba _significo algo_.

—Solo sé que las gardenias significan _esperanza_. Nada más, cariño —dijo a modo disculpa su madre, pero Noriko solo asintió y se dispuso a buscar el significado en la mesa del comedor, fue allí cuando vio una pequeña nota, no tenía mucho, solo una palabra — _gracias_ — y solo una _e_ como firma a final de la nota.

Como decía su madre, gardenias significaban sinceridad, tenían un color amarillo pálido y olían como la mayoría de las flores, eran de botones grandes y pétalos anchos; luego estaban los altos tulipanes blancos y le sorprendió saber que tenía distintos significados como la pureza, la verdad y el perdón; para luego terminar con espinos blancos, era una flor pequeña que estaba entremedio de hojas, se veía rústica, pero atraía la atención por su peculiaridad, _espero que respondas a mis expectativas_.

Noriko lo dejó pasar, ella también tenía expectativas de este _omiai_.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó su madre llamándole la atención nuevamente, esta vez el kimono estaba entre sus manos, un hermoso color rosa palo, flores de cerezos como bordes al final y en los puños de las mangas, brocados de plata, todo bastante más elegante y sencillo que el amarillo fuerte con flores de loto que tenía en su armario.

—Perfecto —y le sonrió a su madre.

—¡Bien! Es hora de prepararse, tu padre nos pasará a buscar dentro de una hora y media. ¡Vete a bañar! Ya te preparé el baño, no te tomes tanto tiempo, Dios sabe que puedes vivir en el agua si te dejo.

Noriko se fue entre risas al baño.

Los _omiais_ eran todo in ritual, pese a que era una tradición antigua, igual alrededor del 10 % de la población japonesa se casaba mediante este método. No era poco común recibir un _omiai_ , pero tampoco era una obligación aceptarlo.

Su madre la vistió como lo había hecho antes cuando se preparaban juntas para salir a estas citas, con paciencia, cariño, susurrándole cosas como _no te muevas ahora, tengo que apretar el obi_ o _tu padre una vez casi se mató cuando intentó sacar los kimonos para ir al templo este año_.

De la misma manera, su madre trató su cabello con cuidado, peinó sus hebras onduladas, las secó, les dio una forma más cómoda, agregó algunos ornamentos que no le molestaran y luego juntas escogieron cómo maquillarla, no con un rostro tan cargado, un poco de delineador, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, un poco de rosa en sus párpados para destacar los hermosos ojos que su madre le había heredado y luego Noriko se encontró más irreconocible que nunca frente a su espejo, porque si antes creía que se disfrazaba para estas citas, ahora se sentía más ella que nunca, pero a la vez más expuesta.

El kimono le quedaba bien, sus, su piel tenía un tono saludable, su maquillaje hacía destacar sus rasgos más extranjeros, sus ojos azules resaltando como nunca y labios pintados de color carmesí.

—Mamá, me veo increíble —complementó Noriko—. ¿Es que viste tutoriales en YouTube de nuevo? —y molestó a su madre sin piedad.

—¡Noriko! —regañó la mujer, pero ella sabía que era verdad cuando a su mamá se le sonrojaron las mejillas—. Quizás uno y que otro video.

* * *

Su padre la seguía mirando cuando llegaron al restaurante.

—Ya para —regañó la muchacha.

—Es que te vez de otro mundo, Nori-chan —le respondió y si eso no era angustia en su voz, Noriko no sabía lo que era—. Nori-chan —la llamó nuevamente—, no te cases, ya me arrepentí.

—¡Norio! —regañó su madre y Noriko solo pudo reírse.

—Anda, vamos, papá. Piénsalo de esta manera, si todo sale bien, podrás tener una _nieta_ a la cual enseñar y proteger.

—¿Nieta? —y los ojos del hombre brillaron.

—O nieto. ¡Aish, Norio! —masculló su madre un poco irritada por la simpleza de su padre.

—Nori-chan, no quiero nietos, quiero nietas, todas niñas. Se verían hermosas como tú con esos vestidos florales, ¿te acuerdas, Eli-chan?

Su madre se sonrojó y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Miró a sus padres con envidia, cómo su madre se acercó a su padre coqueta en su mesura y entrelazó sus brazos, hablando ahora entre susurros sobre sus años de juventud, sobre cómo Noriko lloraba toda la noche, sobre días en que ambos se la pasaron llorando por no poder dormir o días riéndose. Ella quería eso.

—¿Ustedes son la familia Takahashi? —preguntó la encargada del local, era un conocido restaurante que se especializaba en reuniones para _omiais_ , su madre asintió ahora más tranquila y contenta y su padre solo miró a la muchacha esperando que los encaminara—. ¡Perfecto! Los Okumuras ya están en la habitación. Por favor, síganme.

La familia de tres caminó en silencio, admirando todo a su alrededor. El pasillo daba acceso al patio interno, recorrieron el lugar tratando de no ser intrusivos, había otras reuniones en proceso, y cuando llegaron a un salón con la puerta abierta, Noriko no pudo evitar tensarse ante la perspectiva de que esto funcionara.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, la empleada se asomó un poco, se puso en _seiza_ para saludar y habló sin mirar a los presentes en la habitación:

—Los Takahashi ya están aquí, Okumura-sama —avisó la empleada esperando la respuesta. Sus padres se separaron y el sonido de gente moverse se pudo escuchar.

—Hágalos pasar, Miura-san —respondió una mujer, la madre, y pronto los tres fueron introducidos y cada uno se sentó en el puesto correspondiente, una familia enfrente de la otra.

El silencio se hizo prominente y Noriko no pudo más con la curiosidad y levantó la vista para apreciar a la familia.

El padre lucía relajado, un poco despreocupado por toda la situación, la madre estaba más tensa, casi como esperando que todo se fuera al diablo, luego seguía Okumura-san, quien le sonrió al cruzar su mirada, parecía tranquilo, un poco incómodo por todas las personas en el cuarto, más preocupado por su madre por las miradas de reojo que le daba.

Hasta allí Noriko entendió todo, lo que no comprendía era la persona que estaba al lado de Okumura-san.

Fue cuando la puerta de tatami se cerró que Okumura-san suspiró más tranquilo y le habló inmediatamente al hombre a su costado.

—Para de fruncir el ceño, Ash —regañó el hombre—, tensas a mamá.

—Mamá siempre está tensa —respondió mientras ponía los codos encima de la mesa.

Sus padres se tensaron un poco y Noriko frunció el ceño entre curiosa e intrigada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Fue cuando se daba esa conversación que Noriko miró al otro hombre y se sonrojó un poco, era atractivo, era claramente extranjero, Okumura-san palidecía en físico comparado con este hombre. Cabellos rubios y largos, peinado hacía atrás por un lado, ojos increíblemente verdes, piel nívea, ojos con forma de almendra y solo podía venírsele una palabra a la mente: _seductores_. Era esbelto, sus dedos largos, hombros anchos, acinturado, era imposible pasarlo por alto si ibas caminando por la calle, todo en él la dejaba sin aire y solo pudo pensar en un nombre:

 _Ashford Okumura_.

Casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el rubio se giró a verla directamente y le sonrió coqueto, Noriko no pudo evitar sonrojarse y toser para tratar de salvaguardar su dignidad.

—Erg —y comenzó a hablar, porque eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa: hablar sin pensar—. Entiendo la presencia de sus padres, Okumura-san —comenzó ella a hablarle directamente al hombre—, pero ¿Por qué esta él aquí? —dijo señalando al rubio con la vista.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros la miró para luego abrir la boca y cerrarla, sorprendido.

—¿No sabes? —y no fue él quien le respondió, sino el rubio quien frunció el ceño para luego dirigir la mirada a sus padres—. ¿Por qué no le dijeron? —preguntó indignado el otro hombre.

—Noriko tiene derecho a decir por sí misma. Como recordará en nuestra primera reunión, Okumura-san, ella también ha pasado por diversos _omiais_ y esta es la primera vez que un prospecto se ha acercado a lo que ella busca. Sí, las condiciones estipuladas son, por lo demás… poco comunes, pero creemos que ella puede tomar esa decisión por sí sola sin que nosotros intervengamos, ¿no es así, Eliette? —su padre contestó tan rotundamente que la hizo fruncir el ceño, su madre, por otro lado, asintió con una sonrisa beatifica. Siempre compuesta y serena.

—Al igual que ustedes nos pidieron a nosotros, denle una oportunidad a nuestra hija —la pequeña reverencia que hizo su madre la incomodó, y Noriko se sintió fuera de lugar porque ella era la única que parecía no saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Okumura-san suspiró y asintió, los padres de él tampoco dijeron mucho, pero era el rubio quien fruncía el ceño.

—Tch —masculló el hombre.

—Ash, sé comprensivo. Noriko-san —y, por primera vez, Okumura-san se dirigió directamente a ella, sus ojos manifestaban sus dudas, su postura ahora más incómoda, pero de todas formas la hizo relajarse, él parecía ser el tipo de hombre que no importaba el momento, siempre tenía un efecto calmante—, pido disculpas por Ash, él suele ser terco y no tiene como costumbre comprender este tipo de situaciones. Verás, él no se crio en Japón, así que a veces le cuesta ajustarse a este tipo de situaciones.

Ella asintió más tranquila, pero su pregunta aún no había sido respondida y nadie parecía querer hacerlo, por lo cual se dispuso a volver a preguntar solo para ser interrumpida por el padre de Okumura-san.

—Creo que es mejor que ambos hablen con Noriko-san, nosotros podemos admirar el jardín interno. Estoy seguro que su hija los podrá encontrar rápidamente si ella decide hacerlo —habló el hombre con voz pausada y un tanto agotada en dirección a sus padres.

—Tiene razón. ¿Vamos, Eliette?

—Claro. Nori-chan, tu padre y yo iremos a dar una vuelta con los Okumura. No nos alejaremos mucho.

La madre de Okumura-san le susurró algo al oído a su hijo y este asintió incómodo. Luego, la pareja de padres se fue sin armar alboroto y Noriko se quedó con dos hombres en una habitación. Estaba incómoda, dudosa e intranquila nuevamente; y a pesar de los terribles pensamientos que tenía en su mente sobre lo que podía llegarle a pasar, ni Okumura-san ni el rubio acompañante se movieron o dijeron algo para cortar la tensión.

—Lo que daría por un trago —comenzó el rubio a hablar en voz alta.

—Lo siento, Noriko-san —habló el hombre con mirada compungida y un poco incómodo—, Ash y yo pensamos que tus padres habían hablado contigo sobre nuestra… peculiar situación.

Noriko frunció el ceño y luego, casi como un balde de agua fría, comprendió a lo que iban. Apuntó su dedo índice tembloroso a él y al rubio y gritó internamente cuando el de cabellos oscuros asintió.

—Algo así —habló con una cándida sonrisa el japonés.

—No es tan sencillo —comentó al mismo instante el rubio.

El cerebro de Noriko estaba trabajando al doble mientras trataba de comprender la situación.

—Nuestra relación —comenzó a hablar Okumura— no es tan sencilla. Conocí a Ash en Nueva York hace ya ocho años y bueno… No sé cómo explicarlo realmente —dijo rascándose la mejilla.

—Nuestra relación es totalmente romántica —dijo el rubio clarificando lo que no podía hacer el otro hombre.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Noriko ni siquiera pensó en mantener su postura, no entendía este tipo de cosas, no entendía en lo absoluto cómo sus padres podían haberle hecho hablar con una pareja _gay_ , pero era evidente que estaba desesperados si ellos creían que ella solo se iba a casar por papel.

—Nosotros no tenemos sexo —dijo el rubio entre dientes—. ¿Los japoneses son siempre tan densos?

—¡Ash! Recuerda lo que te dije —regañó el otro hombre.

—No entiendo —murmuró Noriko tratando de comprender la situación. Si no tenían sexo, entonces no eran gays ¿y por qué estaba el rubio allí entonces? ¿Para un trío?

El rubio suspiró y miró a Okumura una vez más y comenzó a relatar todo desde el comienzo, tratando de hacerse entender.

—Los padres de Eiji han sido comprensivos, desde que aparecí en su puerta hace ocho años buscando a este idiota, ellos me aceptaron, nos aceptaron, luego de ver cómo funcionamos. Es difícil de explicar, pero somos como una pareja. Vivimos juntos, dormimos juntos, Eiji hizo todo lo posible para incluirme en su registro familiar, nos casamos en Nueva York, él es mi esposo —aclaró el rubio, enfático, contundente, explícito en todas sus palabras—, pero contrario a Eiji, contrario a lo que muchos pueden pensar, yo no disfruto teniendo sexo y Eiji lo aceptó, nunca me forzó, él nunca lo hace.

Algo en esas palabras hizo que Noriko pensara en otra cosa, casi como un mensaje oculto, sobre todo por cómo Okumura-san estiró su mano y acomodó un cabello errante del peinado del rubio, cómo el otro hombre le sonrió al sentir la suave caricia.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó un tanto molesta por ser omitida de tal manera—, ¿seré acaso la pareja sexual de Okumura-san? ¿Es eso? —Noriko frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, más que dispuesta a levantarse e irse.

—En lo absoluto —y esta vez fue el aludido quien respondió tratando de darse a entender—. Es un poco como lo que te sucede a ti, Noriko-san —dijo el hombre—. Mis padres no se están haciendo jóvenes y mi hermana, Yukino, se enteró hace unos meses que no puede tener hijos. Ella está devastada, pero no tanto como mis padres. Ellos nunca me pidieron nada, solo que fuera feliz y Ash ya hace eso por mí, pero el saber que mis padres no podrían ser abuelos, el saber que yo podría darles algo de normalidad a toda la situación, Ash y yo decidimos discutir la situación de tener hijos.

—Pensamos en adoptar en un comienzo —continuo el rubio—, pero como nuestro matrimonio no es válido en Japón se nos es imposible. Soy de Estados Unidos, pero tampoco estamos habilitados a adoptar allá porque mi residencia oficial es acá.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó con ira bullendo en sus venas—. ¿Divorcio? ¿Te quedas con los hijos?

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza Eiji sorprendido por sus palabras—. Puede que no pueda ofrecerte mi amor —admitió el hombre sin batir sus pestañas cuando le respondía—, pero puedo ofrecerte comprensión, cariño, compañerismo, puedo ofrecerte estabilidad, una familia, sueños, apoyo incondicional, respeto.

Pero no amor, nunca amor.

—Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Noriko no dijo nada más, Okumura solo asintió y el rubio, su esposo, la miró frunciendo el ceño para luego quitarle la vista para mirar al otro hombre y susurrarle algo en otro idioma. Okumura solo sonrió tenso y luego asintió, pero Noriko no se quedó a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Ella caminó sin darse vuelta, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin temor a pensar que estaba equivocada de la decisión que había hecho.

* * *

No volvió a pensar en Eiji Okumura hasta dos semanas después cuando Chia-chan, su mejor amiga, llegó llorando a su departamento hecha trizas, el idiota de su esposo la había engañado con la vecina, una mujer mayor, con más senos, más dinero, más aventurera con la cual tendrían un hijo y ahora iba y le pedía el divorcio.

—¡Es un desgraciado! —gritaba en un mar de lágrimas, con un pañuelo arrugado en sus manos, el delineador corrido y el rostro rojo tanto llorar—, ¡le di todo! ¡Todo! ¡Y él siquiera pudo ser honesto conmigo! ¿Es que acaso le costaba decirme que ya no me amaba desde hace _años_? ¡¿Y qué hago yo ahora?! Me va a dejar la casa, pero con hipoteca, un hijo en camino que el muy bastardo dice que se va a hacer cargo, pero no le creo, no le creo porque está prendada de esa zorra y su nuevo hijo que sí estaba esperando, que _planearon_.

Seguía llorando desconsolada, gritando a momentos su odio, susurrando los buenos días casi como para aumentar el dolor, despreciando al hombre entre ataques de ira y llanto.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto, Nori-chan? —preguntó su amiga agotada ya de tanto llorar, recostada en el sofá, su cabeza en su regazo y con una botella de cerveza olvidada en su mano, ya vencida y caliente—. Le di lo mejor de mí, nos casamos tan jóvenes, renuncié a una beca en Alemania por él, me conformé con estudiar aquí, me fue bien. ¿Sabes lo que me reprochó? Que yo gano más que él. ¿Es eso mi culpa? ¿Ser mejor trabajadora? ¿Tener más cualificaciones?

—Shh, shh, tranquila, Chia-chan, saldremos adelante. Saldrás adelante. Llora, llora todo lo que quieres, mañana será otro día y dolerá un poco menos.

Cuando Chia se quedó dormida, Noriko la miró, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, cuán hinchada estaba después de tanto llorar, la rojez en sus mejillas, el ceño fruncido, lo derrotada que se veía su mejor amiga, aquella que ella pensó había encontrado el hombre ideal.

—¿Honesto, eh? —y luego, de la nada, recordó a Okumura, sus ojos castaños llenos de ese sentimiento que su amiga parecía buscar como vago en el desierto, prometiéndole cosas impresionantes, excepto por una, cómo sus padres la habían llevado al _omiai_ y luego la habían regresado a su departamento sin decir mucho.

Pensó en su madre, en cómo le había sonreído algo triste, pero no le dijo nada más, Noriko estaba ya lo suficientemente enojada como para siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Ese domingo por la tarde, Noriko fue a la casa de sus padres, Chia-chan se había quedado el resto de la semana en su departamento, demasiado sentimental y derrotada como para ir a su casa y apreciar el vacío que había dejado su esposo. Entró sin pedir permiso y encontró a su madre disfrutando de una cálida tarde primaveral en el patio trasero, tenía té servido, algunas galletas y su padre rumiaba por el jardín mientras su madre lo miraba dándole órdenes de vez en cuando.

—Mamá —saludó sobresaltando a la mujer.

—¡Nori-chan! No hagas eso, me vas a dar un infarto —regañó su madre llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No digas eso —recriminó ella sintiéndose culpable. Desde el _omiai_ , Noriko no había ni hablado con sus padres ni ido a verlos, demasiado dolida por toda la situación, pero las cosas estaban tensas en su departamento con Chia-chan, necesitaba respirar un poco y echaba de menos hablar con su madre por mucho que los sentimientos de incomprensión parecían querer ahogarla a momentos.

Ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y se sirvió una taza de té, comió unas galletas y saludó a su padre a lo lejos quien le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, en medio de tierras y rosas.

No dijo nada por largos minutos, tratando de sacar el tema de manera sutil, pero luego recordó que la situación no lo requería, ella estaba en todo su derecho de querer respuestas, de exigirlas, y eso era lo que haría.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de la nada, sin mayor introducción ni contexto.

—¿Por qué _qué_ , Nori-chan? —respondió su madre sin mirarla, más concentrada en vigilar que su padre no cortara de más sus queridas flores.

—¿Es que tan poco confiable soy que me mandaste a una pareja gay que me quieren como madre nodriza? ¿Me crees poco atractiva o interesante como para encontrar a un marido que me ame? —increpó cortante.

Su madre la miró sorprendida y luego su expresión cambió a una adolorida para luego suspirar. Dejó la taza de té en la mesa, sus manos arrugadas tomaron la suya y le habló tranquilamente.

—Nunca. Nunca he pensado eso, Nori-chan, ni tampoco lo impliques.

—¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? —preguntó ya cansada de encontrar las respuestas por sí sola.

—Porque queríamos ayudarlos, ayudarte. Sabes muy bien que ni tu padre ni yo te obligaremos a hacer nada, pero también creemos en oportunidades. Eiji y Ash-san son increíblemente modernos en su pensar, su estilo de vida se acomoda al tuyo, ellos no exigirían mucho de ti, Eiji-san es un hombre tan agradable y comprensivo. Ash-san es increíblemente inteligente, buenmozo y leal. Ellos nunca te pedirían que dejaras algo de lado, algo que te importe de lado y ellos esperan lo mismo de ti.

Su padre parecía como si hubiera pensado desde antes su respuesta, trataba de darse a entender, de hacerla comprender, pero era obvio que no estaba funcionando muy bien porque Noriko podía sentir su ceño fruncirse.

—No sé… Si me preguntas por qué los acepté, no sabría decirlo, tu padre y yo pensamos largo y tendido, ¿sabes? Ellos no piden más de lo que puedes dar, ¿quieres tener solo un hijo? ¡Tenlo! ¿Quieres viajar? ¡Viaja!, ¿quieres estudiar nuevamente? ¡Hazlo! No sé, Nori-chan. Te puedo dar mil excusas, pero la verdad es que pensé, _¿por qué no?_ Los jóvenes de ahora no son los mismos de antes.

Si Noriko esperaba una respuesta más filosófica, más concreta, más impresionante, pues no la encontró. Ella se quedó mirando a su madre quien le sonrió, le dio unas palmadas al dorso de su mano y siguió bebiendo té. Ella siempre era así, la dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones, caminar en el camino que ella escogía y equivocarse cuando lo hacía.

Esa noche, cuando escuchó nuevamente a Chia-chan llorar hasta dormir desde su habitación, Noriko se preguntó si sería tan malo la situación. Había cosas que no comprendía del asunto, su estómago se revolvía ante la incertidumbre y suspiró cansada con su cerebro que no la dejaba dormir.

Se revolcó en la cama hasta que no pudo más, eran las dos de la mañana y seguía sin poder dormir, su mano tomó su teléfono y navegó por las redes sociales hasta que volvió a encontrar el Instagram de Okumura-san. Extrañamente, ahora comprendía esas fotos de espaldas en una cama, de manos entrelazadas y pies en el césped. Manos, pies y espalda que no eran las de Okumura, vio destellos de rubio, la comisura de unos labios, vio anillos brillar.

Podrían haber sido fotos que subiera muy de vez en cuando, pero ella comprendió la oda al hombre, cómo fotos de partes del cuerpo podían lucir seductoras, íntimas y una clara declaración de amor por la otra persona.

Tomando una decisión espontánea producto del sueño perdido y los sentimientos contradictorios, Noriko pinchó la mensajería de la aplicación y mandó un mensaje antes de arrepentirse, corto y con claras intenciones.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando estaba preparando el desayuno que Noriko escuchó la notificación de su teléfono y, sorprendida, recordó los difusos eventos de anoche producto del insomnio. Avergonzada, pensó en simplemente omitir el teléfono por el resto del día, pero la segunda alerta atrajo nuevamente su atención y desbloqueó el teléfono antes de que se fuera su valiente esfuerzo.

 **tanori »  
** ( _Ayer_ )  
Tenemos que hablar

 **»**

(Hoy, 07:47)

Noriko Takahashi-san?

Si eres quien creo que eres, solo dime qué días puedes y nos juntamos.

Noriko se mordió el labio y suspiró. ¿Lo hacía? ¿No lo hacía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida?

—¡Nori-chan! Hay que irse a trabajar.

Decidió responder después.

* * *

Noriko suspiró nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo a las nueve de la mañana en el parque Inokashira. Eso era mentira, ella sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero eso no hacía la situación más sencilla.

—¿Noriko-san? —y allí había llegado, Eiji Okumura, su cabello un poco más desordenado, tenía lentes puestos, su ropa se veía un poco más grande que la vez anterior, como si fuera prestada, y le sonrió cuando la reconoció.

—Okumura-san.

—Por favor, solo Eiji.

El hombre le hizo una señal sobre el camino del parque y ambos emprendieron una tranquila caminata, el corazón de Noriko no paraba de latir rápido, aún no sabía qué decir, pero al parecer Okumura-san no era tan tímido como ella pensó en un comienzo.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó el hombre mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Porque no entiendo —contestó honesta con un profundo suspiro—, no entiendo cómo puedes pedirme esto, cómo puedes seguir buscando —movió sus manos inquietas y no supo qué más decir. Todo esto se salía de control, no había manual para este tipo de cosas.

— _Pedir_ que hicieras algo es asumir que lo harás —le contestó frunciendo el ceño— y yo nunca te _pedí_ nada, te di una opción, pregunté si es que querías hacerlo, no _cuándo_ —aclaró el hombre tranquilo.

Noriko parpadeó sorprendida y negó con su cabeza sin saber qué más decir.

—Ash —continuó hablando el hombre— no lo dirá en voz alta, pero el adora a los niños. Su infancia no fue la mejor, ¿sabes? Incluso así —siguió hablando con tanto cariño, tanto amor que no pudo evitar que la envidia creciera en ella porque esa era la misma mirada que tenían sus padres cuando hablaban el uno del otro—… Incluso así él los cuida, los protege, busca lo mejor para ellos. Ninguno de los dos discutimos mucho sobre tener hijos, pensamos que no era necesario, teníamos los hijos de nuestros amigos y asumimos que mi hermana nos daría sobrinos. Cuando nos enteramos de las terribles noticias, Ash lloró toda la noche —susurró culpable—, lloró por mi hermana, lloró por mis padres, lloró por mí, lloró por los sobrinos que nunca tendríamos y bueno, supe en ese momento que él quería tener hijos, solo que nunca me lo quiso decir. Es increíblemente estúpido a veces —admitió más ligero en su tono de voz.

Noriko no pudo comprender esa situación y sabía que el hombre había dejado cosas de lado, información relevante que todavía no podía saber, pero no le molestó.

—Primero pensé en adoptar, pero en Japón es muy complicado, además, la tasa de natalidad es increíblemente baja así que no seríamos prioridad ni en mil años —y él se rio. Eiji-san se veía tan joven cuando se reía, ella sabía que él era mayor, pero no la parecía, no cuando se vestía, sonreía y actuaba de esa forma, de manera tan despreocupada.

No era increíblemente atractivo, no tenía la mejor profesión, sus padres eran normales, su vida pudo no haber sido excitante, pero había algo en él que la hacía abrirse, la hacía comprender, era inexplicable.

—Llamamos a nuestros amigos en Nueva York, pero es un poco complicado. Pese a que viví allí por dos años, no obtuve mi residencia y Ash no se fue con los mejores contactos. Tuvo un lío judicial y tampoco seríamos prioridad allí —admitió culpable—, así que intentamos con vientres de alquiler allá por un tiempo, pero no era seguro. Una de nuestras candidatas… Bueno… No resultó bien y Ash se negó a intentarlo de nuevo. Quería algo más formal, algo que nos ligara más a la persona con la cual tendríamos el bebé y luego volvimos a Japón y nuestros padres nos propusieron un _omiai_. Al parecer, no es la primera vez que una pareja técnicamente gay busca una mujer para tener hijos, aquí en Japón no existe una legislación para este tipo de situaciones, mi matrimonio con Ash es inválido, así que solo lo pude agregar al registro familiar, mi registro. Y bueno, aquí estamos.

Noriko lo miró absorta en su historia, podía comprender la situación, pero incluso así ella tenía sueños, tenía ganas.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegaron a esta situación? —indagó curiosa—. Según lo que entendí, Ashford-san no _siente_ deseos sexuales —lo dijo sonrojándose, ¿cómo no podía? Hablar de algo tan íntimo en un parque familiar, pero Eiji-san hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—No es que no sienta deseos, es solo que… No lo disfruta. Lo hemos intentado antes, pero luego comprendí que Ash tiene demasiado malos recuerdos como para disfrutar del sexo.

Fue allí cuando Noriko hizo la suma, una mala infancia, no podía tener sexo, era como un gran letrero de neón que había pasado por alto desde el inicio de la conversación, pero ahora lo comprendía todo e hizo una mueca sin saber qué decir.

—Comprendo —asintió sin decir nada más.

Hablaron de todo y nada, y a medida que se conocían la desazón de Noriko aumentaba, su madre tenía razón, Eiji-san no pedía nada, nada de nada, pero tampoco era como si esos ojos no le rogaran que lo hiciera sin decir palabra. Él era un hombre injusto y ella se preguntó si lo sabía, si Eiji-san sabía el efecto que tenía su mirada en la gente.

—¿Y has pensado en cómo funcionaría? Digo, en mi trabajo no podrían comprender este tipo de situación —agregó nerviosa—, pero no sé… ¿Cómo lo harías?

Eiji-san la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió un tanto incómodo.

—No hemos llegado tan lejos en la idea, siendo honesto, eres la primera persona que se contacta después del _omiai_. Ash tiende a asustar a las candidatas —admitió entre feliz y molesto.

—¿Pero lo han pensado? —preguntó más directa—, ¿sería esto una relación poliamorosa? ¿Qué están buscando? Es eso lo que no entiendo.

—No —su respuesta fue tan cortante que la sorprendió y Noriko parpadeó. Esta era una nueva faceta de Eiji-san que no había visto, su mirada era clara, fija, obstinada—. Ya te lo dije, Noriko-san. Puedo prometerte muchas cosas, pero no amor, nunca amor. Ash, él es mi alma gemela, él es la razón por la cual ahora estoy aquí, él es todo lo que siempre quise y querré.

—¿Y los niños? ¿Dónde quedan en todo esto?

—Todo depende de ti, Noriko-san. Serán tus hijos también.

—¿Y nuestra relación?

—Será todo lo que puedo darte, pero no más.

Noriko hizo un mohín frustrada.

—¿Tendremos sexo? —preguntó dudosa— ¿Podré tener sexo con otras personas? Esto es increíblemente incómodo —y se rio nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de asentar las bases de una relación ficticia solo porque estaba curiosa?

Eiji la miró sorprendido y suspiró, se revolvió los cabellos sin saber qué decirle y luego la volvió a mirar, casi como tratando de hacerse entender.

—Eso tendría que hablarlo con Ash. No creas que no tengo _deseos_ de esa índole —agregó incómodo, sonrojado y nervioso—, pero generalmente Ash es quien escoge mis parejas.

—¿Eres bisexual siquiera? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—De hecho, según Ash, soy _heteroflexible_ —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo—, simplemente me enamoré de él y no he parado desde ese entonces.

Esa noche, en el dormitorio de su departamento, Noriko pensó largo y tendido mientras escuchaba la llamada telefónica de Chia-chan, había lágrimas, había gritos, había reclamos y ella pensó para sus adentros si sería tan terrible casarse de esa manera.

* * *

Cuando pidió una segunda cita, no fue Eiji-san quien fue pese a que Noriko se contactó con él, sino que quien la esperaba en la cafetería era Ashford-san con lentes a la moda, ropa que gritaba _soy un hombre rico_ y ¿Ese no era la bufanda de Eiji-san?

—Siéntate —dijo apenas la vio. Noriko se sintió atacada en el mismo momento, pero supuso que, si realmente iba a hacer esto, tendría que llevarse bien con este hombre.

—Ashford-san —saludó cordialmente mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó directamente.

—Jugo de piña y pastel de...

—No es eso lo que estoy preguntando —cortó el rubio con el semblante serio, moviendo la pajilla de su bebida tranquilamente, era como un depredador a punto de atacar—, te pregunto qué es lo que quieres de Eiji.

«Está celoso», se dijo para sus adentros, y sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero por algún motivo, que este hombre tan atractivo estuviera celoso de ella la hacía sentirse bien, todos tenían sus inseguridades, pero esta era la primera vez que le tocaba tener a ella la ventaja de esta situación.

Sin embargo, luego comprendió lo que le estaba tratando de preguntar y Noriko se puso nerviosa. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Ella solo había hablado con Eiji-san dos veces, generalmente se mandaban mensajes de texto hablando sobre cosas inanes, ella se sentía tranquila al hablar con él, cómoda, comprendida y querida.

Estaba cayendo como en una trampa y recién ahora comprendía cuán terrible podía llegar a ser.

—Él me prometió todo —admitió Noriko en voz alta—, menos su amor, eso es para ti. ¿No estás contento con eso? —no supo por qué, pero sus palabras sonaron más rudas de lo que esperaba, casi como recriminándolo por apartar a Eiji-san de una vida próspera, no era su intención, pero al parecer su cuerpo sabía cosas que ella aún no podía procesar, como un instinto oculto.

—Yo sí —dijo sin miramientos—, ¿lo estás tú?

Él no le dijo nada más, la miró profundamente detrás de esas gafas, la seguridad que había en sus palabras fue cortantes y su postura no varió en lo absoluto.

Ashford Okumura era el esposo de Eiji-san, él era el hombre con el cual dormiría todas las noches, el hombre con el cual despertaría, el hombre al cual iría a buscar consuelo, quien le contaría de cosas raras en su trabajo, a quien le predicaba su amor eterno, le daría sus sonrisas y su vida.

Noriko Takahashi sería la madre de sus hijos.

—Sí —mintió.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más que discutir.

* * *

Se casaron un mes después, ninguno de los tres quería una gran boda con muchos invitados porque sería la mentira más grande de la historia, los votos hablaron de compromiso, comprensión y apoyo mutuo y la luna de miel pasó a ser la mudanza del departamento de Noriko al dúplex que tenían Eiji-san y Ashford.

No tenían mascotas, por lo cual Fuu-chan pasó a ser la mascota de los tres y fue Ashford quien parecía disfrutar más de la peluda adición.

Noriko mentiría si esperaba lo contrario, su habitación quedaba lo más alejada de la habitación de Eiji-san y Ashford y la casa se sentía como una caja de recuerdos de ambos. Había fotos de piso a techo de Ashford, había fotos de ambos juntos en su matrimonio, de vacaciones cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, fotos con amigos, con la familia y ahora, al final de la mesita de entrada, una foto de ellos tres en la ceremonia de matrimonio.

El anillo en su anular era distinto al anillo que tenía Eiji-san y Ashford. Era femenino, de otro color y con otras piedras, era el claro grito de Ashford que ella estaba ligada a ellos, pero no como ella quería.

Pese a que Noriko puso un anillo más simple en el anular de Eiji-san, el hombre se lo sacó cuando la ceremonia terminó y fue Ashford quien le puso nuevamente el único anillo que él llevaba en su mano, uno igual al que tenía el rubio quien besó las manos del hombre y no se dijeron nada más.

Esta fue la decisión más impulsiva que Noriko haya tomado en su vida, la más alocada e impredecible, pero su madre estaba feliz, su padre frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros y la hermana de Eiji-san no paraba de mandarle mensajes preguntándole cuándo tendría sobrinos para mimar.

Ella no lo diría en voz alta, pero las primeras dos semanas fueron las más terribles. No se acostumbraba a la opulencia y al espacio que había en el departamento. Contaba con cinco dormitorios y cuatro espacios comunes: sala de estar, terraza, cocina y comedor. Noriko tenía prohibido entrar al dormitorio de Eiji-san y Ashford, al cuarto oscuro que era donde Eiji-san trabajaba y al despacho de Ashford.

La primera noche, ella se dedicó a mirar el techo y pensar en cuán estúpida había sido, ¡por supuesto que no tendría noche de bodas! El vestido ya estaba guardado, la lencería que había comprado por capricho y en secreto estaba sin usar en su cajonera y en la oscuridad de la noche pensó si todo esto valía la pena, si realmente esto era lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Transcurrieron dos semanas de su _luna de miel_ cuando los tres se sentaron a conversar y, no para su sorpresa, fue Ashford quien comenzó con el discurso tan parco como siempre lo era cuando ella estaba involucrada en el tema.

—No tengo problemas que tengas sexo con Noriko siempre y cuando no sea en la casa y me avises con anticipación —dejó caer de golpe el rubio.

Noriko se atragantó con los cereales y Eiji-san lo miró asintiendo.

—Eso significa que nos ahorraremos el dinero de la inseminación. Eso es bueno, no sabía que costara tanto.

—No es caro, Eiji, no es como si no tuviéramos dinero.

—Sabes perfectamente bien lo que opino sobre gastar mucho dinero en algo.

Noriko los vio discutir, empujarse en la mesa, sonreírse y… ¿Era así como coqueteaban?

Ashford parecía ser un experto en ello. Se inclinaría un poco, bajaría la mirada, jugaría con su pelo y se acercaría a Eiji-san quien farfullaba un poco y luego respondería con honestidad, acomodando las hebras rubias detrás del lóbulo del otro hombre, acariciando las mejillas del otro, molestándolo por algo que hizo en la noche.

Se sintió como la tercera rueda en su propio matrimonio. No por primera vez, Noriko miró el anillo en su dedo anular.

—En fin —dijo el rubio—. Como gracias, Eiji y yo te compramos unos boletos para ir a Hawái. Le preguntamos a tus padres cuál era tu destino ideal y nos contestaron este. Está todo incluido, partes en dos días, espero disfrutes tus vacaciones.

—Oh, ¡gracias! —y miró a Eiji-san— ¿Irás conmigo?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! Me quedaré aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer. No pude tomarme el mes completo. Lo siento, Noriko-san.

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo ofrecer—, no te preocupes. Espero que todo salga bien.

« _Qué patético_ », pensó para sus adentros: « _Ir sola a mi propia luna de miel_ ».

* * *

Ya era mayo, ¿cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo? Hace dos meses estaba soltera y ahora, con un anillo que no significaba nada en su mano, su registro familiar decía otra cosa y no se sentía en lo absoluto _amada_ de ninguna manera.

Como venganza, Noriko se había acostado con un extraño en Hawái, no era como si importara, ¿cierto? Solo que al otro día fue ella quien se sintió sucia y cuando llegó a Japón y confesó lo que había hecho, Eiji-san solo parpadeó y miró de inmediato a Ashford quien suspiró.

—Sacaré una hora al ginecólogo. ¿Ocupaste protección?

Y eso fue lo peor de todo, que solo había pensamiento analítico, nada de _por qué lo hiciste_ o _me estás engañando_.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¡Bien! —dijo con sorna el rubio.

—¡Ash! —regañó Eiji-san, luego suspiró y la miró—… ¿Por qué no vas a pedir esa hora al médico y yo hablo con Noriko-san?

Había sido infantil de su parte cómo su corazón latió más rápido, pero esta era la primera vez que Eiji-san iba a estar a solas con ella.

—Como sea.

El rubio se fue tras darle una última mirada a Eiji-san sin decirle nada, no la miró con odio, no la increpó, solo se fue a hacer lo suyo como si la conversación que ella estaba a punto de tener no fuera tan importante.

—¿Té? —preguntó el hombre tranquilo.

—Por favor.

El silencio era ensordecedor, pesado, inquietante y molesto hasta que las tazas estaban una en cada lado con una bandeja de alfajores al medio.

—Noriko-san —comenzó el hombre mirándola fijamente, solo a ella y a nadie más—. ¿Estás segura que puedes hacer esto?

La pregunta le llegó como si el piso se le hubiera abierto.

—¿Lo siento? —su voz sonaba ajena y carraspeó un poco tratando de aclararla. Eiji-san suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Ash lo había mencionado antes, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que tú habías comprendido la situación, pero veo que me equivoqué… Siempre me equivoco en este tipo de cosas —admitió un poco molesto consigo mismo si el gesto con sus dedos era un indicio.

—No entiendo a lo que va, Eiji-san.

Él la miró por unos momentos y luego su mirada tomó ese semblante que solo había visto una vez en todo este tiempo, en aquella mañana en el parque de Tokio.

—Amo a mi esposo —su voz resonó como un trueno en su cuerpo, destrozando todo a su paso y no dejando merced—, amo a Ash y nunca, nunca podría imaginar mi vida sin él, pero sí puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Si Ash hubiera dicho que no tuviéramos sexo, no lo hubiera hecho, sí él no te hubiera aceptado, yo no me hubiera casado contigo, porque tú no te casaste solo conmigo, te casaste con él también.

» Puede que esta relación no sea la más normal de todas, pero estoy tratando de hacerte comprender que no hay nada más que esto —dijo señalando el espacio entre ambos—. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar, Noriko-san. ¿Estás segura que puedes hacer esto?

Noriko no le respondió, demasiado apabullada para decir algo y luego inspiró, largo y profundo.

—Va a tomar un tiempo.

Porque ella le podía mentir a Ashford en la cara dado que él sabía que ella mentía, pero a Eiji-san… Eiji-san creería todo lo que ella le dijera y si le decía que sí, las cosas no irían bien si se enteraba de su mentira. Esta conversación solo le había aclarado la situación.

Eiji Okumura podía ser igual o más despiadado que Ashford si lo necesitaba.

* * *

La primera muestra de la relación de Eiji-san con Ashford llegó siquiera una semana después. Ella había vuelto al trabajo, sus compañeras de piso le preguntaban cosas sobre su esposo, cosas que no podía responder por lo que solo sonreía y decía que aún no se conocían tanto. Le preguntaron por su luna de miel, por su nueva casa, por sus suegros, por todo lo que podían preguntar.

La primera semana fue agotadora, por eso cuando llegó al departamento entró lo más tranquila que podía, su cabeza explotaba por la jaqueca que tenía y se había sacado los zapatos apenas entró al que era su hogar dispuesta a agarrar una cerveza del refrigerador y esperar un tiempo antes de hacer la cena, hoy le tocaba a ella.

No obstante, lo que la recibió no fue el silencio del departamento como estaba acostumbrada o los gritos de ambos hombres desde la sala de videojuegos, sino que ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Ashford apoyado a un costado de Eiji-san, acurrucados, susurrándose cosas y mirando la televisión sin importarles el resto del mundo.

Era todo tan doméstico y la sensación vino de nuevo, esa de ser la tercera rueda, de sentirse la entrometida en un departamento con fotos de ambos, en un departamento donde el espacio para ella estaba lo más alejado posible de ellos.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó en un susurró el rubio.

—Enserio —respondió Eiji-san—. ¿Qué dices? Solos tú y yo este fin de semana, iremos de campamento, te encanta acampar, ¿no es así?

Eiji-san se veía total y completamente rendido al otro hombre, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Ashford, como un gato en el regazo de su dueño, solamente que el rostro de Ashford estaba medio oculto en la curvatura del cuello de Eiji-san.

—¿Y qué le diremos a Noriko?

—Ella es grande, Ash. Estoy seguro que podrá entretenerse sola por tres días.

—Uju… Y dime, ¿planearás hacerme cosas malas en el campamento, _nii-chan_?

—Planearé hacerte cosas terribles, _koneko-chan_.

—Mhm... ¿Me las muestras? Ya sabes, quiero saber si valen la pena.

— _Cocky, aren't you?_

Y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que le habían mentido. ¡Ellos sí tenían sexo! Noriko fue incapaz de entender lo último que dijo Eiji-san, pero era evidente a dónde esto iba, se sentía engañada, insultada, ¿qué les costaba decir la verdad?

Estuvo a punto de gritarles algo, cuando vio lo que sucedía como si se tratara de una escena que no podía interrumpir.

Eiji-san hizo un camino con sus labios, uno sutil y suave, casi coqueto, desde las sienes de Ashford, bajando por los pómulos hasta llegar a los labios del otro, fue un beso suave, tan suave, como reconociéndose, como pidiendo permiso.

Ashford le respondió enredando sus largos dedos en el cabello del otro hombre, suspirando feliz, con ojos cerrados y ambos estuvieron así durante lo que parecieron horas, cuando ella sabía que eran solo unos minutos.

Lo que comenzó como un baile para conocerse aumentó hasta incendiar una tórrida pasión y Noriko sintió sus ojos aguarse, su pecho contraerse, su voz perderse y los zapatos seguían en su mano y ella seguía sintiéndose patética, hasta que Ashford gimió bajito y luego Eiji-san se separó de él dolorosamente, sus labios dieron caricias, pero no buscó nada más.

— _Did you like it?_

— _I always do… Mhm… You feel amazing._

— _You too. I love you,_ koneko-chan.

— _Love you too_.

Noriko estaba segura que seguirían, pero no lo hicieron, solo se acariciaron un poco más, la pasión que se había formado en el sofá se extinguió para darle paso a la calidez. Fue Eiji-san quien la vio y ella dio un paso atrás cuando apreció esos ojos.

La pasión, el ardor, las ansias, el deseo aún estaban allí y Noriko recordó lo que le dijo Eiji-san hace muchos meses atrás: no era que él no tenía deseos, que Ashford no los tuviera, era que el rubio no disfrutaba el sexo.

Al parecer besos y caricias estaban bien.

Eiji-san le susurró algo al otro hombre quien hizo un sonido de aceptación.

—Bienvenida a casa, Noriko-san —saludó Eiji cuando escuchó la respuesta del rubio—. ¿Hace cuánto estás allí?

—Ya llegué. Hace poco.

Era como si ella se hubiese separado de su cuerpo, ya no tenía un dolor de cabeza, ella solo podía sentir la mirada de Eiji-san, el ardor que había allí, la necesidad que gritaba en sus venas y ella se sintió aprisionada por esa necesidad.

—Hoy comeremos afuera, ¿vamos?

Y con un fluido movimiento, Eiji-san dejó a Ashford en el sofá, se despidió con un suave beso, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a ella. Noriko, como en piloto automático, se puso los zapatos y lo siguió dejando atrás al rubio quien no se dio vuelta a saludarla.

—Dime —seguía hablando Eiji-san—. ¿Dejaste de tomar anticonceptivos? —preguntó como quien no quería la cosa.

—No. —Respondió sin saber a qué iba el otro hombre.

—Pues deberías.

Esa fue la primera noche que Noriko la pasó en los brazos de Eiji-san y envidió cada momento de este, porque pese a que las manos del hombre acariciaban sus curvas, pese a que los dientes de él mordían su piel, pese a que los besos estaban llenos de ardor, era claro que había otra persona en la mente del hombre sobre ella.

No había marcas que demostraran la noche de pasión, solo el dolor de sus caderas, lo temblorosa de sus piernas y lo resentido de sus partes íntimas.

Eiji-san era un excelente amante y quizás se debía a que no podía hacerle el amor a la persona que quería, quizás se debía a que era su naturaleza, pero él la devoró por completo para luego devolverla y por fin ir a dormir en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Se sentía como la amante despechada y quizás sí lo era. Pese a que volvieron juntos, Eiji-san no le dijo nada más. Ashford seguía en el sofá, esta vez comiendo algo, ella le quitó la mirada y se fue a su cuarto porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Eiji-san, por otra parte, se dejó caer al lado del rubio y buscó sus brazos como no había buscado los de ella. Noriko había tocado a ese hombre, lo había besado, se habían llevado al clímax más de una vez, pero no era sus brazos en los cuales él descansaba, no era sus brazos los cuales él anhelaba.

* * *

Si ella creía que esta era una nueva rutina, estaba muy equivocada. Eiji-san no buscó su calor hasta meses después, casi culpable de haberlo hecho en un comienzo. Ambos estaban desnudos, sudorosos, recuperando el aliento y tratando de equilibrar sus hormonas.

—Siempre trato de esperar hasta que no puedo más, pero Ash es tan… tan… Tú lo conoces, lo ves. Él es mi mayor alegría y mi peor perdición.

Y lo comprendía, Ashford era coqueto, atractivo, inteligente, inocente en algunas ocasiones, terco, duro, él era todo lo que Eiji-san quería y trataba de serle fiel.

Llevaba seis meses de matrimonio cuando comprendió qué era lo que se necesitaba de ella. Esa noche dejó de tomar sus pastillas anticonceptivas.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué?! —fue el grito de Ashford quien la saludó de regreso a la casa. Noriko se sobresaltó inquieta ante el griterío, Ashford nunca gritaba, ni mucho menos a Eiji-san, pero al parecer ella se había vuelto a equivocar.

—Sabes que me gusta tanto como a ti, Ash —se disculpó el mayor—, pero no puedes ir, no ahora. Sing fue bastante enfático. No me hagas esto.

—¡Sabes que detesto quedarme afuera de estas reuniones! Estamos hablando de Nueva York. Mis amigos, mi familia, ¡todo está allí! ¿Crees que no sabes que me tienen prohibida la entrada?

—¡Ash! ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Jugar contigo? Sing y Yut-Lung están probando aguas, sabes cuánto me costó hacerle a entender a Yut-Lung la situación.

—Hace más de nueve años que no puedo ir a Estados Unidos sin poder quedarme más de tres meses. Dímelo tú a mí —espetó furioso el rubio.

Pese a que Ashford la vio, el hombre desapareció directamente en su despacho y escuchó a Eiji-san suspirar.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Viaje de negocios —admitió Eiji-san sin mirarla a los ojos—. Ash no podrá ir conmigo esta vez. No regresaré por dos semanas. Noriko-san, por favor, cuídalo, sí. Ash… Ash no duerme bien cuando no estoy cerca. —Por alguna razón Eiji-san se sonrojó, ella solo asintió porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Al día siguiente, Eiji-san se fue y Ashford seguía sin salir del despacho, al parecer no era la primera vez que se iba a _huelga_ ni que le gritaba desde el pasillo lanzándole cosas, por lo cual Noriko dejó de preocuparse tanto.

Fue al cuarto día de viaje de Eiji-san cuando comprendió a qué se refería el hombre. Noriko escuchó el trajín en medio de la noche, algo caer y romperse en el suelo y luego improperios por parte del rubio. Cuando lo fue a ver, Noriko miró sorprendida y aterrada a Ashford. Su cabello rubio antes brillante caía sin vida, desordenado. No se había cambiado de ropa, había manchas raras en ella, definitivamente había bajado de peso y... Olía terrible.

—¿Ashford? —llamó nerviosa.

—N-Noriko. Lo siento, quería comer algo, pero esto sabe horrible.

Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan sumiso, temblaba en la misma posición, su mano lo apoyaba buscando equilibrio y en la otra dejaba caer el yogur que había tomado.

—Si quieres te puedo hacer algo para comer —murmuró mientras tomaba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer el plato que se había roto—. ¿Quizás algo sencillo de digerir?

Ella dudaba que Ashford siquiera hubiera comido los últimos cuatro días. El rubio asintió y se tambaleó hasta echarse en el sofá, acurrucándose con Fuu-chan —su gato— y una manta acolchada.

Eiji-san le había estado mandando constantes mensajes preguntando por él, pero ella no sabía qué decirle, no lo había visto en los últimos cuatro días y el último mensaje la había dejado marcando ocupado: _si sigue así mañana, avísame para mandar a alguien a verlo_.

Ahora comprendía el por qué.

Cuando Noriko fue botar el envase de yogur, se fijó en la fecha de vencimiento y lo olió de curiosa. Todo estaba bien con él, pero por algún motivo Ashford parecía no poder procesar bien el sabor del yogur y luego, cuando le sirvió una sopa lo más aguada y sin sabor posible, tampoco podía procesar cualquier tipo de alimento.

Ella se asustó, porque Ashford parecía más un cadáver andante que el hombre fuerte y atractivo que había visto y Eiji-san lo había dejado a su cuidado, ¿qué diría él cuando supiera que estaba dejando morir al hombre que amaba?

¡Oh Dios! No podía hacerlo, Ashford era el universo de Eiji-san. Sin importarle la hora, ella llamó a Eiji, casi rogando histéricamente cuando el rubio se desmayó agotado en el sofá.

— _¿Noriko-san? ¿Pasó algo? —_ preguntó tenso de inmediato.

—Eiji-san, ¡es Ashford! No ha comido en cuatro días, intenté darle sopa ligera, pero la ha devuelto. Ha perdido peso y… No está bien. ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo llevo al hospital?

— _¡No! No_ —exclamó preocupado el hombre— _. Ashford odia los hospitales, es capaz de escaparse con tal de no estar allí. En el refrigerador está el número de un amigo nuestro, él atiende Ash cuando no se siente bien. Por favor, llámalo, él sabrá qué hacer y me contactará si Ash se pone peor._

—Entiendo, entiendo. Por causalidad, ¿no podrás volver pronto? No creo que Ashford pueda resistir mucho tiempo.

— _Para como están las cosas aquí, tendré suerte de regresar en el mes. No le digas eso a Ash, se pondrá histérico e intentará venir a buscarme…. Solo… Procura cargar su iPad, él me llamará cuando estime conveniente, siempre lo hace_.

* * *

Fueron las peores dos semanas de su vida. Al octavo día Ashford estaba son solución intravenosa, no podía moverse de la cama y se negaba siquiera a tomar el iPad. Incluso así, Noriko tenía otras preocupaciones como los vómitos matutinos que comenzaron a alarmarla porque eso podía significar solo una cosa.

Cuando fue a buscar las vitaminas de Ashford a la farmacia, ella aprovechó de comprar pruebas de embarazo, muchas pruebas de embarazo y regresó al departamento tomando hasta no poder más las tres botellas de agua que había comprado.

Dejó la bolsa en el comedor, caminó a ver si Ashford necesitaba algo y luego, como quinceañera en una maldad, se encerró en su baño y realizó cada una de las pruebas, una detrás de otra, temblando de nerviosismo y absolutamente fuera de sí misma. Para esto era para lo que había llegado a esta casa, porque Eiji-san quería que Ashford tuviera todo y más de lo que siempre quiso y él quería hijos.

De los cinco test que hizo, todos dijeron lo mismo, el mismo signo, la misma ominosa verdad: Noriko estaba embarazada.

Como _zombie_ , caminó a la habitación de Eiji-san y Ashford, ahora solo podía entrar porque el hombre en ella estaba enfermo y no había manera en que pudiera valerse por sí mismo. El rubio parpadeaba lentamente, como si los días parecieran darle lo mismo, como si esperara a que la muerte se lo llevara de una vez por todas y ella se preguntó si sería bueno decirle, si esto no llevaría al hombre a otra espiral de depresión.

—A-Ashford —lo llamó, porque él no le prestaba atención, nunca lo hacía generalmente, pero ahora ellos tenían que hablar porque esto era importante, esto era lo que todos estaban esperando, esto era… Ni siquiera podía describir lo que esto era—. Ashford —lo llamó nuevamente, esta vez con más convicción. Los ojos esmeraldas del otro hombre la asustaron, se veían tan vacíos que Noriko tragó saliva pensando que era un pésimo momento para darle la noticia, pero ella necesitaba decirle a alguien.

Ella necesitaba hablar y punto.

—Ashford…. Estoy embarazada. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Voy a tener un hijo, el hijo de Eiji-san —le dijo casi como queriendo que le tuviera envidia porque ella le estaba dando algo Eiji-san que él no podía.

Por un momento, ella no estuvo segura de que el rubio la hubiera escuchado, hasta que la mirada vacía del hombre cambió de su rostro su vientre y ella sintió como si miles de mariposas nerviosas y temerosas revoloteaban allí.

—¿H-hijo? —esa fue la primera palabra que había dicho en días y Noriko asintió aún sin saber si era un buen o mal preludio.

—Sí. Eres al primero al que le digo. Bueno… Me hice cinco test de embarazo, pero todos resultaron positivos y...

Las temblorosas manos de Ashford se dirigieron al iPad como un imán, a aquel dispositivo que no había tocado en días, a veces lo tiraba con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la cama —lo cual no era mucho, generalmente caía con un ligero sonido— y el hombre parecía murmurar para sí.

—Doctor… tienes que ir al doctor para saber si todo está bien.

Incluso así, Noriko no lo vio abrir el navegador, sino Face Time. No alcanzó a llamar mucho tiempo y el rostro de Eiji apareció en la pantalla.

— _¡Ash! Por Dios, ¿has comido? ¿Noriko te ha dado de comer? ¿te sientes bien?_

—Eiji —dijo el rubio omitiendo todas y cada una de las preguntas—, vamos a ser padres, Eiji. Vamos a tener un hijo.

Y la voz del hombre se entrecortó y esta vez no fue producto de cuán mal se encontraba sino de la emoción, porque por primera vez en semanas aquellos ojos verdes brillaban, su voz se quebró hablando de un bebé, del bebé de Eiji y ante la inhalación sorprendida de Eiji-san que se escuchó en toda la habitación, las lágrimas de Ashford eran lo suficiente como para romper cualquier tipo de negocio que el otro hombre estuviera haciendo en Estados Unidos.

— _Regresaré de inmediato, quédate allí_.

El rubio siquiera dijo algo más, sino que dejó el iPad de lado y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a ella, Noriko lo miró sorprendido porque en aquellos orbes verdes que antes la miraban con desdén, ahora había tanta gratitud.

Ashford estiró su mano hacía ella y le susurró con todo lo que él era en ese momento: un hombre moribundo postrado en cama.

—Gracias —le susurró con una ligera sonrisa. Pese a estar postrado en cama, Ashford no dejaba de ser hermoso—. Este año, será tu año, lo prometo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Noriko realmente se sintió amada.

* * *

—¿Ya guardaste todo? —le preguntó Eiji-san preocupado—. ¿Tu pasaporte? ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Los pasajes? ¿Llevas bloqueador solar?

—Deja a la mujer irse, Eiji. No es como si se fuera para siempre.

—Discúlpame si me preocupo por el bienestar de la madre de mi hijo —respondió Eiji-san dándose una vuelta y encarando a Ashford. El rubio estaba con los brazos llenos, Hisui-chan era un bebé totalmente revoltoso.

—Joo —respondió el rubio arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y tu esposo?

—Me divorciaré de él, últimamente me ha cambiado por otro hombre.

—O sea, tienes un esposo y una esposa. _Nii-chan, you are a pervert._ _Isn't he, Jade?_

—¡PARA DE ENSEÑARLE ESAS PALABRAS A HISUI-CHAN! —gritó exasperado el mayor.

Noriko se rio de la escena ya acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y suspiró con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Ashrford, fiel a su palabra, había cumplido con su palabra y mientras ella acarreaba el bebé de Eiji-san, su bebé, el bebé de Ashford, había sido su año y lo seguiría siendo por un par de meses más.

Ante cualquier cosa que pidiera, cualquier locura, llanto, antojo, ellos habían estado allí para tomarle de la mano, acompañarla, susurrándole palabras de aliento y soportando sus cambios de humor.

Ahora le tocaría su mes de vacaciones, su bien merecido mes de vacaciones.

—Ya, está bien. Me tengo que ir. Eiji-san, por favor trata de que Ashford no estropee tanto a nuestro hijo. Juro que para tener tres meses, él es el niño con más ropa que he visto en mi vida —le dijo frustrada—. Y Ashford, por favor, por favor, trata de no ocupar a nuestro hijo como rehén para salirte con la tuya. Juro que Eiji-san no te ha dicho _no_ en meses ahora que cargas a Hisui todo el tiempo.

—No prometo nada —respondió el rubio sabiondo—, no es mi culpa que este idiota sea débil ante mis encantos.

— _I am always weak for you_. —Pese a vivir con ellos más casi más de dos años, Noriko no sabía ni una pizca de inglés, pero las mejillas sonrosadas de Ashford la hicieron arquear una ceja y suspirar.

—Y por favor, paren de coquetear enfrente de nuestro hijo. Hisui-chan, trata de no parecerte a tus padres, tendrás hábitos terribles.

—¡Ey! —gritaron ambos entre sonrojados y felices.

—Bien, hora de irme. No pierdan el tiempo con irme a dejar al aeropuerto, necesito vacaciones de todos ustedes. ¡Nos vemos dentro de un mes!

Corrió para alejarse de la casa porque sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca.

Algo concreto reconocía de toda esta aventura: sí, ella no partió esta relación como creyó en su momento, tampoco la pudo moldear para lo que ella necesitaba, pero pese a todos esos momentos en los cuales dudaba del anillo en su dedo, dudaba de su decisión, dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, de su vida, de Eiji-san, de Ashford, ella no se arrepentía.

No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no después de todo lo que había aprendido de ellos, porque su madre había tenido razón hace tantos meses atrás y porque puede que el amor que Eiji-san le profesara no sería ese romance novelas, pero le ofreció algo más, más hermoso y gigante.

—¡Espera! ¡Noriko-san! ¡Llévame contigo! Ash, no, no quiero mudarme a una casa más grande. ¡Tenemos cinco dormitorios aquí! Hisui no necesita más espacio todavía. NORIKO-SAAAN.

Ella no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

 **Glosario**

Omiai: reuniones con la finalidad de terminar casados. Es como un cortejo formal.

Ma fille: mi hija.

Nii-chan: coloquial para hermano mayor.

Koneko-chan: término de cariño. _Koneko_ significa gato.

 _Cocky, aren't you?:_ Eres un presumido, ¿cierto?

 _Did you like it?_ : ¿Te gustó?

 _I always do… Mhm… You feel amazing_ : Siempre… Mhm… Me gusta cómo te sientes.

 _You too. I love you,_ koneko-chan: A mi también. Te amo, koneko-chan.

 _Love you too:_ También te amo.

 _you are a pervert._ _Isn't he, Jade?_ : Eres un pervertido, ¿no es así, Jade?

 _I am always weak for you:_ Siempre soy débil ante ti.

Hisui: significa _jade_ en japonés.

* * *

 **Notas**

OMG! Ok. Como le dije a alguien, ayer me fui a dormir y desperté a las tres de la mañana porque soñé este fanfic, _I'm not even kidding_. No pude dormir, así que me levanté megatemprano para escribirla y la terminé hace poco. _I don't know what I'm doing right now_.

Quise hacer este fanfic del punto de vista de otra persona, de alguien que no conociera la historia detrás de Ash y Eiji, de alguien que realmente viera la dependencia entre ambos. También hice a Ash un poco asexual, con traumas. No sé ustedes, pero si yo fuera violado constantemente, no asemejaría el sexo con placer, sino como método para dominar. Eiji, por otra parte, es hombre y Ash es atractivo, él le sube la presión arterial y lo hace pensar en cosas hentai, pero no lo fuerza porque realmente lo ama.

Solo... lean el fanfic, tengo un sueño atroz, no he dormido en 24 horas, así que here you are. Espero que les guste este fanfic, déjenme su comentario de amor, retroalimentación, conclusiones. _Hope you liked it!_

-Derwyd


End file.
